beginners_zorin_os_linux_guide_1415fandomcom-20200213-history
Design a logo
[[Contents Page| Keys and Mouse to see the complete reference. 'Creating and Managing Documents' To create a new empty document, use File> New or press Ctrl + N. To open an existing SVG document, File> Open (Ctrl + O). To save, use File> Save (Ctrl + S), or Save As (Shift + Ctrl + S) to save under a new name. Inkscape uses SVG (Scalable Vector Graphics / Scalable Vector Graphics) for these files. 'Creating Forms' It's time for some great ways! Click on the Rectangle tool (or press F4) and click and drag, or a new document or here: These tools are collectively known as shape tools. Each form that you create displays one or more diamond-shaped handles; try dragging them to see how they respond shapes. The control panel for a form tool is another way to transform a form; these controls affect the currently selected shapes. 'Move, Scale, Rotate' The most frequently used Inkscape tool is the Selector. Click on the top button (in the shape of cursor) on the toolbar, or press F1 or spacebar. Now you can select any object on the board. Click on the box below. You can see eight arrow-shaped handles appear around the object. Now you can: *Move objects to drag them. (Press Ctrl to restrict movement to horizontal and vertical.) *Scale objects by dragging any handle. (Press Ctrl to preserve the high radius / original width.) Now click the rectangle again. Managers change. Now you can: *Rotate objects by dragging the corner handles. (Press Ctrl to restrict rotation to 15 degree steps. Drag the crosshair mark for the position of the axis of rotation.) *Skew (shear) the object by dragging non-corner handles. (Press Ctrl to restrict inclinations to 15 degree steps.) 'Multiple selections' You can select any number of objects simultaneously by Shift + clicksobre desired to selaccionar objects. Or, you can drag around objects required to select; this is called elastic selection. (The switch creates elastic selcciones when dragging from an empty space to, but if you press Shift before starting dragged, Inkscape will always create the rubberband.) 'Grouping' Many objects can be combined into a group. A group behaves as a single object when you drag or transform it 'Fill and Stroke' Some functions are available via Inkscape dialogs. Probably the easiest way to paint an object some color is to open the dialogue from the Objects menu, Select any object and click on to paint. The dialog has three tabs: Fill, Stroke color and stroke style. The Fill tab lets you edit the fill (interior) of the object (s) selected (s). Using the button below the eyelash can select the types of fill, including no fill (the button with the X), uniform color, as well as linear or radial gradients. For the following forms, fill uniform button will be activated. 'Duplicate, Alignment, Distribution' One of the most common operations is duplicating an object (Ctrl + D). The duplicate is exactly colocadi below the original and is selected as well, so is it possible to drag with the mouse or the arrow keys. 'Order-Z' The term z-order refers to the stacking order of the objetosen a graph, i said objects are on top and are darker than the rest. The two commands in the Objects menu, Bring to Front, (the Home key) and Bring the Fund (the End key), will move your selected top level or bottom layer of the z-order current object. Two other commands, Up (PgUp) and Down (PgDn), will sink or emerge the selection one step, i moved the last object is not selected in the order-z.